


The Deity's First and Final Preist

by FromAnonymousToZ



Series: Like a Skeleton to the Flame [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mysthology AU, Sweetness, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: A party traveled through the dark forest that was filled with magic plants and small magical creatures that darted about the path. A great goat monster in golden armor and purple dress carrying a small goat child in his arms who weakly clung to his father's armor. A woman goat monster who had two small human children gripping her cloak as she walked close to her husband. A fish woman who cut through the brush with a glowing blue spear, her wife the scientist of the group a small yellow lizard woman who had the basic logistics of the trip. And a tall skeleton monster who was the local guide.





	The Deity's First and Final Preist

A party traveled through the dark forest that was filled with magic plants and small magical creatures that darted about the path. A great goat monster in golden armor and purple dress carrying a small goat child in his arms who weakly clung to his father's armor. A woman goat monster who had two small human children gripping her cloak as she walked close to her husband. A fish woman who cut through the brush with a glowing blue spear, her wife the scientist of the group a small yellow lizard woman who had the basic logistics of the trip. And a tall skeleton monster who was the local guide.

"NYEH NO ONE HAS BEEN TO THE OLD TEMPLES IN DECADES, MOST OF THE DEITIES LEFT  AFTER THE TEMPLES WERE ABANDONED, YOUR IN LUCK THE GOD YOU ARE LOOKING FOR CANT LEAVE!" He was rather loud and was intent on speaking the whole time.

"W-why can't he leave?" The yellow monster known for her curiosity as the scientist of a distant land who had come to cartograph the journey and study the flora and fauna.

"SANS WAS BOUND HERE BY A WICKED GOD NAMED FLOWEY, BUT WITH THE LAST OF HIS POWER HE KILLED THE FLOWER GOD AND SENT HIS SOUL TO BE REBORN! WHEN THE MONSTERS AND HUMANS CUT TIES WITH THE GODS THEY BOUND THEM TO ONE TEMPLE EACH AND WOULD DESTROY THE TEMPLE OR FORCE THE GOD TO LEAVE, SANS WAS ALREADY TRAPPED BUT THEY WERE STOPPED, THE FOREST'S EDGE BECAME CONSUMED BY FLAMES AND DOGS MADE OF FIRE CALLED THE HOUNDS OF HELL ATTACKED THOSE WHO CAME CLOSE, A LAST STAND BY THE PREISTS OF THE TEMPLE TO DEFEND IT WE ASSUME. THE HELL HOUNDS EVENTUALY DREW BACK AND THE FOREST REGREW BUT NO ONE DARED ENTER THE FOREST." The fish woman suddenly stopped slashing through the thick brush because as she cut the thick vines they stumbled upon a path that appeared to be burned into the brush, recently in fact. Small golden candle holders hang down from the trees, each candle was lit.

Toriel, the female goat monster stepped closer to her husband pulling her children close and shivering.

"I can not help but feel we are trespassing on sacred ground." Her voice was calm but there was a tremble in it.

"OH WE ARE! BACK IN THE TIME OF THE OLD GODS TRESSPASSING WITHOUT AN OFFERING COULD WARRENT DEATH."

"D-death?!?" The lizard monster exclaimed shrinking into her mate's side.

"YES! INDEED, BUT FEAR NOT I HAVE BROUGHT AN OFFERING." the skeleton withdrew a container of what seemed to contain a tomato paste. 

"Ok whatever, now tell me why these candles are lit." The fish woman demanded and the skeleton tilted his head pondering the question.

"WELL, THE GOD HIMSELF MAY HAVE DONE IT, BUT HE ILLUMINATES HIS OWN PATH AND HAS NO NEED FOR CANDLES." The skeleton said before pausing. "IT IS NO ONE OF NATIVE VILLAGES, THE FOREST IS FORBIDDEN BEING THE LAST DWELLING OF THE OLD GOD."

"S-so who l-lit them?"

"PERHAPS..." the skeleton's brow seemed to knit together in frustration and he began to mutter something under his breath (though it sounded a bit like normal speaking to the rest of them.) "GEMINI PERISHED IN THE FLAMES, TIMES FELL DOWN ONLY A FEW YEARS AFTER ISOLATION, WE FOUND HIS DUST, TALLK WAS HUNTED DOWN, GASTER'S LIFE WAS TAKEN BY THE GOD AS A MERCY, WHO ELSE, WHO ELSE?"

"What do you mean who else?" The goat woman asked from her husband's side.

"WELL, THERE WERE FIVE PRIESTS WHEN THE OLD GODS WERE HUNTED DOWN, 4 ARE FOR SURE DEAD, BUT I DO NOT KNOW IF THE LAST WAS AN IMMORTAL MONSTER, PERHAPS THEY CARE FOR THE SHRINE. I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE ONE OF THEIR DECENDANTS IF THEY WERE LIKE GASTER BUT-" The skeleton drew up short stopping from where he was walking on the path way staring ahead. The rest stopped behind him and saw what he was looking at.

This particular what was looking back. Dressed in full silver armor with the delta ruin on their chest, sword at their hip the orange fire elemental looked only slightly surprised at the intruders in the forest though one armored hand fell too the sword's hilt, though from his footing it seemed he would run and he began to turn even as Undyne called out to them before she could be stopped.

"Oh great deity Sans!" The figure halted though the skeleton in the group scolded the fish woman.

" _...That is not my name._ " The elemental's voice was soft and rose and fell with the crackle of flames, but it was deep, it was the kind of voice that sent shivers down your spine, the kind of voice best summed up buy the word: Ethereal.

"SANS IS A SKELETON LIKE MYSELF, THE SCROLLS AREN'T VERY DESCRIPTIVE BUT THE FIRST SENTENCE SAYS HE IS A SKELETON!!!"

" _You look for... Sans?_ " the elemental asked before the skeleton could continue and the group nodded to him and he spoke again. " _Sans, the god of void and determination? The judge, the gate keeper, the balancer?_ "

"YES!!"

" _..._ " The elemental turned and started walking down the path, after a few paces he glanced over his shoulder and his intent for them to follow became clear.

The walked through the forest, the elemental was silent on his feet and seemed to touch nothing but the ground, the party behind him was loud though but the sound stopped as they came upon a temple of black and white marble. Creepers and vines were taking over the temple slowly though it seemed they had been burned away before, and judging by the way the elemental looked at them they soon would be again.

"grillby?" A voice heavy with sleep and no more than a quiet whisper spoke up.

" _Did I wake you?_ " Grillby said though they could see no one when looking around.

"no, i was awake."

" _Liar._ " Who was this to call one of the old gods a liar?

"...sorry."

" _Its fine... now where are you hiding?_ " A figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars. He was indeed a skeleton, though no taller than Papyrus' hip. In fact he was unlike Papyrus in all regards aside from the fact he was a skeleton. He was short, with a big skull with a fused smile and big wide eye sockets with two lights glowing within them as pupils though they looked like tiny glowing stars. He looked tired and was dressed in blue robes which hid most of his form from view but it was clear he was small on all accounts, well aside from the antlers growing from his head. He had a large rack growing on his head, the points of the antlers sharpened, but for what purpose wasn't clear, the small skeleton did not seem to be a fighter. The skeleton's antlers held one more wonder, upon them as if they were branches of a tree light blue flowers blossomed as the fire elemental drew close, as if the elemental was the sun itself. 

The skeleton's eye lights roamed over to the group as the elemental knelt down beside him and murmured something to the skeleton who spoke quietly back. The skeleton approached the group.

"you are looking for me?"

"A-are you Sans?" The skeleton's grin widens.

"yes, that is my name." Papyrus dropped to his knees.

"SANS WE COME TO YOU WITH A PLEA, A CHILD HAS FALLEN ILL AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE THEM." The smaller skeleton tilted his head in confusion.

"i am no healing god." He spoke his voice tinted with confusion and worry and the goat woman stepped forward.

"We know that your er- godlyness, but we were told by an oracle that only you can heal our child." The monster's husband stepped forward showing the small body, a goat child dressed in green and yellow.

"oh... oh no..." The skeleton held his arms out to take the child who was almost the size of himself and the king of a distant land seemed hesitant to hand over the child, then he saw the fire elemental standing menacingly a few paces behind the skeleton. The skeleton gently took the children and seemed to wince when he touched the small form. He began hurring into the temple and as the group followed behind him the elemental circled around and followed behind the group.

Clever though the fish woman Undyne, he could kill them all if they tried to attack the deity. Not that it would matter from what she had read on the deity he could kill them without a second though, most of the old gods could. The new gods aren't as strong as the old gods were.

Through the coridores they walked before entering an inner courtyard, beautiful gardens, agians one wall, an out door bar. Thats... bazar.

" _Sans, have you eaten?_ " The elemental spoke up from behind them and the skeleton froze and his face turned from worried to guilty.

"..."

" _...I will prepare food_."

"OH YES! I HAVE BROUGHT AN OFFERING." The tall skeleton presented it to the deity who chuckled and replied.

"heh, i can't eat anything grillbz doesn't prepare." The tall skeleton looked crestfallen and the shorter of the pair elaborated as if to spare the taller skeleton's feelings. "i can't really eat anything not sacrificed to me, and to sacrifice food to me it needs to be burned by holy fire." The skeleton slid a glance at Grillby. "which consequently is what grillby is made of."

The fire elemental walked behind the bar and began to prepare a tomato paste similar to what Papyrus brought with him.

Sans had knelt down in a patch of buttercups with the child laying them down, murmuring soft words his eyes went out and the left one reignited in a blue ring. The small body began to glow blue floating inches off the ground. His soul glowed through his chest faint wisps of magic like vines trailed from the child.

As the small goat floated the vines of magic retreated back into his soul. 

It wasn't a large event and there wasn't a lot of fanfare.

The child's green eyes opened and he smiled.

Toriel rushed forward and gathered her son in her arms. Meanwhile the skeleton staggered and collapsed on his face and it was the fire elemental who gathered the deity in his arms.

" _Please.... leave_ " The fire elemental rather forcefully asked them. As they watched on, to startled by the deity's face plant to move,  the elemental gently set the skeleton on the ground lifting his robes ignoring the skeleton's protests that he was fine.

As the elemental lifted the light blue robes they watched in fascination and horror at  the entanglement of green vines with sharp red knife like thorns that writhed cutting and scratching the bone. The flame made a displeased noise.

Gently the flickering fire reached a hand out and touched the ribs of the skeleton. The vines shied away from the flames. The fire licked out from his fingers and seared across the bones burning back the vines. The vines withered where they were wrapped and coiled around the skeleton's ribs and pelvis retreating back and turning to ash. Wisps of smoke coil into the air around the two and the vines crumple. Suddenly they can see the skeleton's soul, and though they know they should look away... it is disrespectful to look upon one of the old gods like this... they cannot help but watch with morbid fascination. The scathing vines are coiled around the skeleton's soul scraping at it and causing it to throb with bright light.

The fire twisted around the skeleton's frame careful not to burn the draping blue robes and only burn away the vines. They lick up the bones and brush up against the god's soul. They can not seem to burn away the cage of vines that entrap the god. 

When at last all of the vines that can be burned away have been the skeleton's bones are covered in a fine ash. The elemental is sitting on his knees the god cradled in his lap. The fire elemental sighs. 

" _I wish you would tell me when it comes to this..._ " The skeleton grins weakly up at him, his eye sockets half lidded and his eye lights glittering. 

"don' wanna worry you." With that the party of foreigners turned away and slipped into the trees, back to their world, away from the god and his priest. They knew better than to tread on sacred ground, they knew better than to watch this intimate exchange, the god and the priest remained oblivious to the departure of the group.

" _This is why you wouldn't take your robes off when we went to bed last night._ " The elemental's tone is accusatory. 

"heh... guilty as charged." The skeleton's grin widens as he stares up at the flame with a love struck look in his eyes.

" _I should have known better... you hate sleeping with your robes on._ " The fire elemental huffs in good humor. 

"there are so many layers... and you're so warm..." The skeleton murmurs and nuzzles up into the fire elemental's hand as the flame strokes his head. 

" _And you are very pointy._ " The flame says as he catches the skeleton's antler and pushes it away from where it was going to stab him in the eye. 

"eh fair point." 

" _I can saw them off again if you wish._ "

"nah, i'll dull them tomorrow."

" _You've said that for weeks. I can just snap the edges if you don't want to break them off completely._ "

"its not like they wont be back in a few days."

" _Yes, it does not mean that I wish to be stabbed every time I hold you. Sawing them off would prevent them growing for a few weeks at least._ " 

"grilbz…" The skeleton whined. "the knife though..."

" _I can snap them off entirely with my hands if you prefer? It will be a jagged break though._ "

"can we just dull them this time?"

" _Very well, I do enjoy being able to see you bloom._ "


End file.
